


All We Know

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Listen to All We Know by the Chainsmokers while reading.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to All We Know by the Chainsmokers while reading.

_Fighting flames of fire_  
  
Lance shot his weapon, hitting a few galran soldiers but not enough to stop them from coming.

_Hang onto burning wires_  
  
Shiro sliced through guards, eventually coming back-to-back with Lance as they fought.

_We don't care anymore_ __  
  
Lance jumped slightly at the contact but knew and relished the familiar feeling of Shiro’s metal arm, feeling it slightly burn against his arm from it being on, and continued fighting. Both of them were exhausted by this point, but continued to slash and shoot back at the enemy who was shooting laser guns at them constantly.

_Are we fading lovers?_  
  
Breathing heavily, Lance dropped to his hands and knees, sweat dripping down his face and coating the neckline to his suit. Shiro continued to fight, sweat plastered his hair to his face and his skin scratched and bruised.

_We keep wasting colors_  
  
They wouldn’t stop, no matter how many soldiers they killed, they would keep coming back.

_Maybe we should let this go_  
  
Shiro’s strength didn’t hold out and he collapsed next to Lance. Exertion was apparent on their features, breathing heavily as they glanced at each other.

_We're falling apart, still we hold together_  
  
Lance lifted his head and crawled quickly over to Shiro, wrapping his arms around the other. Shiro made a noise of surprise, finding comfort in Lance’s arms.

_We've passed the end, so we chase forever_  
  
Shiro wrapped his arms back around him, pulling him close to his chest.

_'Cause this is all we know_  
  
The two of them stand, together, backs facing the enemy.

_This feeling's all we know_  
  
Shiro pulled Lance away from him slightly, letting his lips interlock with the others. Lance’s eyes widen at first, but then sinks into the kiss, feeling the other's soft ones against his own.  

_I'll ride my bike up to the world_

  
Shiro pulls away from Lance, having to stop himself from laughing at the dazed expression written on his face.  
_  
Down the streets right through the city  
_  
Shiro mutters something to him, causing Lance to nod and turn around swiftly, his gun at the ready. Shiro mimics the action, arm fired up.  
__  
I'll go everywhere you go

  
Lance presses down on the trigger, his weapon firing lasers at the guards getting closer. Shiro charged, slicing through any metal bodies that came near.  
_  
From Chicago to the coast_

  
His muscles pulse in protest at each movement, bones aching but pushing forward into the fight until he was forced to collapse.  
_  
You tell me, "Hit this and let's go_

  
Lance swung his gun around, feeling his finger cramp from the pain of holding down the trigger for so long. He had to do this, for Shiro, until he died.  
  
_Blow the smoke right through the window"_

  
Shiro felt a laser zip passed his side, feeling the sting and warm liquid trickle down. He had been cut and that was only the beginning of it.  
_  
'Cause this is all we know_

  
Marks decorated Lance’s skin from where he tried to block the lasers but failed, grazing his skin and leaving only droplets of blood behind.  
_  
'Cause this is all we know_

  
Shiro fell to his knees, having been hit in the leg, bone shattering. Lance looked at him, worry twisting his features his features but having to listen to what Shiro had told him.  
  
_'Cause this is all we know_

Shiro stood, pain coursing through his body as he fought through it.  
_  
Never face each other_

  
Lance would glance back, checking on his lover to see if he was going to make it or not.  
_  
One bed different covers_

  
Shiro charged and was immediately shot, the lasers blazing through the tough armor.  
_  
We don't care anymore_

  
Shiro, now in grave agony as he fought, managed to dodge a few bullets before getting hit right in the abdomen where there was no armor.  
_  
Two hearts still beating_

  
Shiro collapsed to the floor, his breath hitching from the pain he could feel throughout his body.  
_  
On with different rhythms_

  
Lance turned himself fully, looking at his lover who was on the ground, blood pouring from his wounds and pooling around his body.  
_  
Maybe we should let this go_

Shiro opened his eyes, baring through the pain to look at the other. Lance shook himself back to reality, turning around and firing his gun.  
_  
We're falling apart, still we hold together_

  
Lance, now having to protect himself, and his lover spun on his heel, shooting at all soldiers around them drop to the ground one by one, watching them fall to the ground all around him.  
  
_We've passed the end, so we chase forever_

  
Shiro groaned, attempting to sit up but falling down instantly, the pain too intense to handle. He let out a growl, trying to bear through the pain but knowing he wouldn’t make it.  
  
_'Cause this is all we know_

Lance bent down next to Shiro, wanting to help him out but knowing that if he tried he could end up in the same situation.

_This feeling's all we know_

  
“K-keep fighting…” Shiro hissed, gritting his teeth as another surge of pain went through him, more blood spilling from his wound.  
_  
I'll ride my bike up to the world_

  
Lance stood back up, fear filling him as he aimed his gun once again, looking at Shiro one last time before firing away.  
_  
Down the streets right through the city_

  
The guards circled around them, trying to get to Shiro but barely making it as Lance shot them down.  
_  
I'll go everywhere you go_

  
Lance fired at a guard, watching as it fell from from a terrifyingly precise head shot. A guard from behind fired, hitting Lance in the mesh that wasn’t covered by armor.  
_  
From Chicago to the coast_

  
He let out a loud scream of agony, feeling pain surge through his entire lower back and abdomen. Lance dropped next to Shiro, wounds burning as he made impact with the ground was made with the ground.  
  
_You tell me, "Hit this and let's go_  
  
Lance lay in his own blood, head facing towards Shiro as he linked his fingers into the others. Shiro gave a faint smile, eyes getting darker with fading life by the second.

_Blow the smoke right through the window"_  
  
Shiro’s lips faintly moved, Lance’s eyes widening as the hand inside his own went limp, Shiro’s chest sinking one last time.

_'Cause this is all we know_

  
Lance coughed, blood spilling out of his partially open mouth. He held onto Shiro’s hand, turning his head slowly towards the ceiling.

_'Cause this is all we know_  
  
“I love you too,” and with that, Lance soon faded into the afterlife to join his lover.

_'Cause this is all we know_ _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the pain I have caused. I hope you enjoyed it though! The song wasn't even angsty but some of the lyrics were and I used that to my advantage.
> 
> Beta: pandainpanties
> 
> Tumblr: shiirxtakashii
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
